1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in saddle-ride type vehicles equipped with rearview mirrors in the forward part of the vehicle.
2. Description of Background Art
Typically, saddle-ride type vehicles are equipped with rearview mirrors in the forward part of the vehicles. Various types of structures of mounting the mirror have been suggested. See, for example, JP-A No. H8-216954 (FIG. 1).
As illustrated in FIG. 1 of JP-A No. H8-216954, a mirror (15) (the reference numerals in parentheses indicate the signs referred to in JP-A No. H8-216954, the same shall apply hereinafter) has a stay (13), a shaft (5) is fixed to the stay (13). The mirror (15) is mounted by inserting the shaft (5) into a steering handlebar (7).
On the other hand, the steering handlebar (7) of the saddle-ride type vehicle is provided with a brake lever and/or clutch lever and a lever guard providing for protection for these levers may be mounted.
In the techniques according to JP-A No. H8-216954, the steering handlebar (7) is not provided with a lever guard that protects the lever. A vehicle driving on a public roadway is required to mount a rearview mirror on the steering handlebar, but both of the mirror and the lever guard are not easily mounted on the steering handlebar. A technique for facilitating the mounting of the lever guard and the mirror on the steering handlebar is desired.